Here's To The Future
by WhoKnowsWhatIMeant
Summary: You weren't too great at making friends, that is until Pentatonix came along. You always thought that celebrity friendships were unattainable until you established one yourself. 2nd Person
1. Wet Grass and Invitations

You were attending a music camp for the summer while off from university and you were having the best time of your life. Every day there was something new to experience and learn and best of all the artists in residence were your favourite band of all time; Pentatonix. Ever since listening to their first song you were in love and wanted to meet your idols - not in a creepy stalkerish way, of course, just to tell them how much they meant to you. Honestly, you never thought the day would come. Yet there you were, spending almost every day being taught music by your favourite people in the world. You honestly had no idea how life could get any better for you at that point.

This weekend most of the people in your camp social circle had decided that they were going to go out clubbing, which would have been a great idea, but there was only one problem. You hated clubs, you loathed the music and you despised the way people acted once alcohol got into their system. You told everyone this and they assured you it was alright not to go, but you severely feared being left out. You'd figure it out later you thought to yourself, as you wandered aimlessly around the campsite.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice the figure running up calling your name. Looking up just in time, you watch him slip on the newly watered grass and land on his ass a few meters away. You ran up to him, laughing, and offered him a hand.

"Hey look who finally snapped out of their trance!" he grumbled sarcastically, grabbing your hand and making an attempt to stand. "Ow fuck, I swear I just broke my ass. God if it's broken you're going to pay for my hosp-"

"Calm down, Avi." you interrupted his complaint before another syllable could leave his mouth, "You landed on grass – and besides, how is it my fault that you keep falling so hard for me?" laughing, you helped pull him up while he winced in pain. You felt bad for laughing, but even he had to admit it was pretty amusing.

"Yeah shut up." he replied, rolling his eyes dramatically like the 5 year old girl he transformed into sometimes. You started to walk together in your original direction before Avi's hilarious fall interrupted you so rudely.

With a gleaming innocent smile you enquire, "So, is there any particular reason for your attempt at being the world's clumsiest dork?"

"I wanted to talk to you actually." he chirped far too gleefully, attempting to hide his smile with a vaguely irritated, slightly constipated-looking frown.

"Attractive face." You mused, earning a half-hearted poke to the ribs. "So how may I be of service?" Nerves and excitement fluttered in your stomach as you waited to hear what Avi had to say. He didn't usually want to speak to you personally. As one of the artists, speaking to the campers outside of sessions wasn't really in the job description, but here he was anyway with a strange look on his face you'd never really seen before.

"Why aren't you going out tonight with the others?" The question was simple enough but coupled with a strange mixture of worry and delight you'd never heard before – and couldn't quite understand – in his deep voice, and a renewed flurry of mad butterflies took flight. But you liked it and that kind of scared you.

"I never said I wasn't." you replied, curtly, wincing at how dismissive the response was. In an effort to gentle your tone you added, "Who told you anyway?"

"I just overheard you telling Devon that you probably weren't going to join them. It made me curious that's all." He shrugged as if it was nothing. The strange beautiful tone had disappeared, replaced with one of discouraged frustration. "Sorry for trying to be social."

"Sorry I didnt mean it like that its just – I don't know." you paused, trying to figure out exactly what you wanted to say "I just get a lot of flack from people cause I don't really like going out is all." you eventually managed to sort of choke out.

You didn't know why, but you felt like you were somehow disappointing him. And you really didnt know why but that mattered a lot to you, whether or not you disappointed him that is. You just couldnt understand why talking to him was so hard right now.

"Don't worry, I get it." He replied, his voice slowly regaining the sparkle and energy you were used to hearing. You continued to walk aimlessly in silence for a while, it wasnt awkward or anything. You liked the silence. There was something comforting about a lack of words needing to be said.

"So…" he said, breaking the comfortable silence you were enjoying. He paused and you wondered if he was trying to say something or just breaking the silence because he felt awkward. You waited to see if he would continue but no words followed.

"So?" You suggested, slightly irritated that he had driven this uncomfortable wedge into your previously perfect silence.

"So are you going then?" He asked expectantly. No context, but none was really needed.

"I'm not sure, I dont really want to but I might just tag along" you replied. You really couldnt understand why he wanted to know about your social life so badly. He had plenty of other people he could talk to. As much as you loved hearing him speak, he was kind of pissing you off.

"Why would you tag along if you dont even want to go?" He asked, his voice full of disbelief and confusion. His face changed into the cute thinking face he did whenever he was trying to get something that didnt quite make sense into his head. You'd always really liked that face of his, but hell would freeze over before you led on that you did.

"Cause I don't have any other plans." You replied, clearly attempting to change the subject, but Avi wasn't buying it. He was clearly going to continue until he got the answers he needed. "Okay why are you asking me all these questions Avi?" You demanded, fed up with his insistent pursuit of the subject.

"Calm down Miss Bossy Pants. Ive been instructed by Scott and Mitch to invite you over to the Artist cabins for a games/movie night if you were free" he said, actually saying the word "slash". Sometimes he did things that were very cute and you hated it. He was one of the Artists; he would never lower his standards to camper level.

"And why on earth were you given such an instruction?" You asked incredulously. Scott and Mitch, King and Queen of the universe, wanted you to join them? Bullshit. This had to be some sort of prank.

"I told them you werent going with the others. They didnt want you to be alone." Of course. It had to be a fucking pity party. At least it was better than a prank.

"Look Avi. That's really sweet but I don't want to intrude or anything," you tried to excuse yourself in the most polite way possible. You really didnt need peoples pity, especially not theirs.

"Come on, It'll be fun I promise!" He said, trying his hardest to convince you that you weren't going to be a bother. "Just the six of us and some pizza!" You had to admit, you found the idea of pizza and games far easier to handle than a night out at a club, even if it was just set up because you were a lonely, unsociable loser with no Friday night plans. You were torn between your hatred of pity and your hatred of people. You slowly shook your head and snapped out of your trance to see Avi standing in front of you with that stupid Superfrown on his face that he insisted on pulling when he didn't get his way.

"What?"

"I just think you need to socialise a little bit, so I choose to completely ignore your protests and I will be at your cabin at 7 to pick you up" he said, his deep voice full of a gloating, childish laughter that one would hear when a four year old convinced his mom to buy him candy. You couldn't help but find it amusing too. You started to giggle as he walked away with one triumphant fist in the air.

"You don't even know which cabin's mine genius!" you half laughed, half shouted in his general direction.

This prompted Avi to turn around again and instead of the "Oops which one is it" response you were expecting, he winked, turned around and continued in the other direction.

You couldn't quite understand it but for once you were excited to have plans on a Friday night.

**A/N: Please review :P Reviews are great and every time you review a kitten gets a ball of string (do it for the kittens!)**


	2. Punctuality

You really had no idea what clothes were appropriate for a "games night" with Pentatonix. You assumed,however, that your usual Friday night attire of pajamas was not going to cut it. You sat on the floor of your room staring at your suitcase, wondering how the hell you made it though life with one pair of jeans, two pairs of shorts and a pair of sweatpants.

About half an hour later you had decided on something that you thought,and hoped, was decent enough. You were wearing denim shorts and a red button up shirt that was made to tie at the bottom. It was something you usually wore casually around the campsite and so you were sure it would be acceptable for the evening ahead. You walked to the closest seat to your cabin door and sat down. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the time. 6:57. Avi would be there any minute. Your heart started beating faster at the prospect of spending the entire evening with your favourite people in the world.

You started to daydream about the possibilities of the evening and what was to follow. You still could not believe this was happening. You had dreamt of this moment since you heard of the band.

After some time you decided to check on the time again, you were sure it had been more than three minutes since you last checked. It read 7:10. Okay, you thought, he said 7. He's only 10 minutes late. He's probably looking for your cabin or got locked in his or something. You kept repeating the same excuses over and over in your head so that you would keep sane.

You checked your phone again. 7:15. Okay. That was it. He had stood you up. It was a prank. You knew it. You didn't even know how to react. Your mind began to fight itself. One side reminding you that Avi wasn't exactly known for his punctuallity and the other side filling your thoughts with ones like "he ditched me", "he made it up","they only offered to be polite, they didnt really mean it" and the like.

You looked again. 7:39. Your hopes were almost fully dashed. You felt an almost numb pain feeling in the centre of your chest, you seemed to feel that every time you were disappointed. You stood up to walk away from your seat by the door, feeling dejected and forgotten. You had no idea why this mattered so much to you, but it did.

"Stop being a baby" you said aloud to yourself, hoping it would get into your head and stop the tears threatning to spill out your eyes.

You had taken about 3 steps away from the door when you thought you heard a very faint knocking coming from the other side. You rushed to the door but did not open it. You were unsure if it was really the door or your mind playing tricks on you. You waited. You heard another knock a few seconds later, slightly louder than the previous ones. You knew there had to be someone there. You checked the time again. 7:43. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. You straightened out your shirt and messed a little with your hair and then proceeded to pull open the door.

"Hey, uh, sorry I'm so late" Said the figure at the door, looking at the floor with his soft brown hair falling into his eyes. He was dressed in the Lumberjack attire you were accustomed to seeing him in. He looked good as usual. You were glad you went with the clothes you did. Your normal casual wear seemed to fit the dress code nicely.

"Its alright I guess. We dont all have a perfect sense of direction" you teased, giggling while you punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Glad you're here now though. Thought i might end up having to go to the club after all" you added. "So we leaving now or are we just going to stand here all evening?"

"Sure, let's go" he replied with a smirk, holding his arm out so that you could loop your arm through his.

You felt the familiar butterflies-in-your-tummy sensation you were used to when we were excited for something. You knew tonight was going to be awesome.

**A/N : Sorry this chapter was so short and took so long! I've been so swamped with work from school. I'll try have the next chapter up asap :)**  
** Remember every time you review a baby fairy gets its wings!**


End file.
